


Отголоски чужих мелодий

by Melotch



Series: WTF Gogol: series 2017 [1]
Category: Gogol: the beginning, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol: The Origin (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Psychological Drama, Road-story, Russian Literature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Путь от Санкт-Петербурга до Диканьки оказывается долог и тернист.





	Отголоски чужих мелодий

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Gogol: series 2018 на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву (рейтинговый левел).
> 
> 1) Своеобразный кроссовер с повестью Н.В. Гоголя "Вий".  
> 2) Текст никоим образом не претендует на полную историческую достоверность всех упоминаемых фактов.
> 
> Текст редактировала: Девочка Добро

_Влиять на другого человека — это значит передать ему свою душу. Он начнет думать не своими мыслями, пылать не своими страстями. И добродетели у него будут не свои, и грехи, — если предположить, что таковые вообще существуют, — будут заимствованные. Он станет отголоском чужой мелодии, актером, выступающим в роли, которая не для него написана._  
О. Уайльд «Портрет Дориана Грея»

Впервые странные попутчики объявились ещё в Гатчине, и Николай, уж верно, не обратил бы на них особого внимания, кабы не Яков Петрович со своими расспросами:

 — А не случалось ли вам, любезный друг, когда-нибудь слышать о гатчинской богадельне?

Сквозь кокетливые, с резными наличниками, окошки трактира косо падали лучи тусклого осеннего солнца, и мельчайшие пылинки, кружась в воздухе над столом, искрились и поблескивали, что алмазное крошево, прежде чем осесть на скромный дорожный обед. Николаю, почти через силу опрокинувшему в себя аперитив, кусок в горло не лез: нещадная качка на всем пути до Царского Села значительно усугубила последствия обильных вчерашних возлияний, желудок тоскливо ныл, а виски сдавливало до чёрных мошек перед глазами. Добротные еловые доски, для удобства езды проложенные вдоль по колее в четыре ряда, за первые декады сентября развезло в щепки, и на каждом ухабе, вцепившись в поручни, борясь с тошнотой и слушая натужный скрип рессор, Николай молился, чтобы и дилижанс их не развалился на части точно так же.

О своем бедственном состоянии он не заикнулся ни разу, опасаясь, что Яков Петрович тотчас передумает и велит ему возвращаться в Петербург — ведь намекал же прозрачнее некуда: расследование предстоит крайне важное и обуза в лице малахольного, склонного к обморокам писаря совершенно теперь не к месту. Но, видно, и не нужны были Якову Петровичу слова, чтоб читать Николая как открытую книгу.

 — Нет. Кажется, ничего не слышал.

 — А мне, представьте, довелось однажды провести в её стенах без малого неделю, — понизив голос и слегка наклонившись к нему через стол, поделился Яков Петрович. — Не под своим именем, разумеется. Унылейшее место! Человек самого здравого рассудка, случись ему задержаться там на месяц-другой, лишился бы напрочь всякого трезвомыслия. Одни только вопли и бормотание соседей чего стоят.

 — И как же вы там оказались?

 — Очередное дело, разумеется, и крайне малоприятное. Преступник так боялся суда и огласки, что предпочел укрыться среди несчастных постояльцев жёлтого дома, проникнуть внутрь для него не составило труда. Неоднозначный выбор, непродуманный — натуральная конвульсия отчаяния, да-да. Но пришлось последовать за ним.

Останавливаться в Гатчине не было причины. Яков Петрович лично, бок о бок со своим кучером, учинил проверку задней оси дилижанса, которая будто бы позвякивала на поворотах, но она оказалась исправной. Однако вместо того, чтобы, сменив лошадей, немедленно двинуться в путь и уже к ночи, возможно, добраться до Лужского уезда, Яков Петрович повел Николая в трактир при почтовой станции, небольшой, опрятный и тихий. За такую передышку Николай был всей душой ему благодарен, хотя от одних лишь мыслей о еде теперь делалось дурно едва не до обморока.

 — Полагаю, нужно иметь личность совершенно особого толка, чтобы постоянно облегчать страдания душевнобольных, даже просто находиться в их кругу. Подобная служба неизбежно накладывает свой отпечаток — как, впрочем, и наша с вами, — закончив мысль, Яков Петрович отправил в рот кусок скверно пропеченной кулебяки и едва заметно скривился. — Рискну также предположить, что вон те господа, за столиком в углу, вполне сдюжили бы. Обратите внимание, Николай Васильевич, только не слишком явно. Сдается мне, мы ещё с ними встретимся и не единожды.

Николай, само собой, тут же уставился на означенных голубчиков во все глаза. Кроме них с Яковом Петровичем в трактире сей момент столовались ещё четверо. Грузный пожилой ямщик с пропитым и обветренным лицом и моложавый офицер, в штатском, но с роскошными гусарскими усами и военной выправкой, пили горькую поодиночке и никакого интереса, кажется, не представляли. А вот незнакомцы за столом в углу и впрямь выглядели подозрительно — или, может, почудилось Николаю после слов Якова Петровича.

Лицом к нему оказался круглолицый юноша таких же примерно лет, студент или мелкий конторский служака, в замызганном донельзя сюртуке, неопрятно остриженный и с чернильными пятнами на пухлых коротких пальцах. Маленькие серые глаза его неподвижно смотрели прямо перед собой, как у слепого, и оттого при оживленном разговоре лицо делалось неестественным, кукольным. Собеседник был рослый крепкий мужчина с толстой багровой шеей и гулким, почти протодьяконским басом.

 — Отчего вы решили? — громким шепотом уточнил Николай, борясь с искушением тоже перегнуться через стол, к самому уху Якова Петровича. — Им до нас будто бы нет никакого дела.

 — О, этого я при всем желании объяснить не смогу. _Ding an sich_ [1], интуиция! — он сделал изящный жест в воздухе, словно переводя стрелки невидимых часов, и улыбнулся. — Которая есть не что иное как опыт, используемый бессознательно. Неважно. Время покажет, Николай Васильевич, прав я был или нет.

Мучительно хотелось спросить, не чувствует ли теперь Яков Петрович, с высоты накопленного за годы разностороннего опыта, рядом с собой, в подчиненном писаре, того самого безумия, которое приводило людей в стены гатчинской лечебницы. Но Николай не сумел, не нашел в себе достаточно храбрости. Одна только возможность положительного ответа заставляла его хрупкую реальность дрожать и почти рассыпаться осколками.

***

Спустя трое суток, крепко завязнув под Долговкой и сделав пресолидный крюк через Псков, они наконец достигли Порховской мызы. Солнце уже вовсю клонилось к закату, когда взмыленные, усталые лошади, хрипя и роняя серую пену с губ, вкатили дилижанс на широкое подворье. Сдвинув на сторону батистовую занавеску, Николай увидел приземистый, слегка покосившийся деревянный дом, остовы двух неснаряженных экипажей и копну порченного, гнилого сена.

О перемене здесь почтовых нечего было и думать, и потому, верно, Яким, не дожидаясь барского наказа, первым спрыгнул с козел и с неизменным своим глуховатым ворчанием принялся выгружать вещи для ночлега.

Подобно большинству русских уездных городов, Порхов строился вокруг главной площади, где в обязательном порядке возводилась церковь, а при ней — какое-нибудь богоугодное заведение. Тут же, почти впритык, были и мастерская сапожника, и все присутственные места: правительственные здания, извозчичья биржа и полицейский участок. Белоснежный, под тёмными куполами и высоким золотым крестом собор оцепили до самой колокольни тонкими деревянными лесами, рабочий люд, суетясь, вывозил на дрогах землю из котлована — там, вероятно, хотели делать теплую пристройку для зимнего времени. Чуть в отдалении высилась одинокая башня старой каменной крепости, выступавшей клином на крутой правый берег Шелони.

 — А не прогуляться ли нам? — потянувшись в стороны, чтобы размять плечи, предложил Яков Петрович.

Казалось, не существовало вовсе обстоятельств, которые заставили бы его утратить присутствие духа. Ни коварное осеннее бездорожье, ни отставание от расчетного времени более чем на целый день, ни чудовищные, кровавые события, развернувшиеся в далекой Диканьке — ничему из этого не суждено было пошатнуть жизнелюбие Якова Петровича. Насколько Николай мог судить, он отменно спал, с аппетитом ел, любовался из окна видами унылых, поникших полей с неподдельным восторгом и предвкушением, словно бы впереди их ждал помпезный бал-маскарад с фейерверками и шампанским.

 — Ну так что же?

 — Пожалуй, — безо всякой радости отозвался Николай и, перехватив поудобнее тяжелую шкатулку с писчими принадлежностями, первым спустился по ступенькам.

Вот тут-то и выяснилось, что прав был Яков Петрович в Гатчине, и интуиция его работала точно компас. Давешние незнакомцы вполголоса переговаривались о чём-то у пустой коновязи, и хотя никто из них даже головы в сторону новоприбывших не повернул, навязчивое, пристальное внимание ощущалось почти физически. Юношу Николай опознал сразу — по запыленному сюртуку неходового в Петербурге кроя и чернильным пальцам. У мужчины, который теперь находился к нему лицом и достаточно близко, оказались прямые кустистые брови, вислые усы и короткая чёрная бородка, на носу проступила сеть мелких сосудов, выдавая в нём заядлого пропоицу, мясистые губы были все в корках от курительной трубки.

Быстро оглянувшись, Николай уверился, что и Яков Петрович их заметил: улыбнулся самыми уголками губ и покачал головой. Смутная, до сих пор беспричинная тревога в один миг охватила Николая, совершенно парализовала разум, захотелось укрыться снова в экипаже, опостылевшем за последние дни до зубовного скрежета, чтобы ничем случайно не выдать себя и не опозориться перед Яковом Петровичем.

Ах как же правы были все, кто отказывал Николаю в поступлении на сцену — разве с его прискорбным отсутствием выдержки идти к полному залу и забывать самое себя перед толпой чужих, посторонних людей?

 — Знаете, мы ведь можем задержаться здесь на денек-другой, особого вреда нашему делу в том не будет, — с сомнением в голосе начал Яков Петрович. — Что-то вы неважно выглядите, Николай Васильевич, как бы не слегли теперь в полном изнеможении. Должно быть, редко выезжаете-то из столицы, а?

Небрежно зажав под мышкой свою инкрустированную серебром трость, он шагнул было к рассохшемуся крыльцу, но на полпути вдруг остановился, словно о чём-то вспомнил, задумчиво нахмурил высокий лоб.

 — Н-нет, нет, я в полном порядке, — борясь с заиканием, отчаянно запротестовал Николай. — Вам не нужно обо мне беспокоиться.

 — И всё же, милостивый государь, я буду настаивать.

Уже в сумерках подошли они к полуразрушенным стенам крепости, от самого фундамента до широких скошенных зубцов — из тёмного плитняка. Вблизи маленькой церквушки, где готовились сей час служить вечерню, изрытую трещинами кладку покрыли свежей затиркой, охраняя от сырости и вездесущего мха, но в большей части своей куртина имела вид невероятно запущенный. По всему выходило, что стойкость её теперь испытывалась строже, нежели, например, в средние века, когда князья литовские выставляли вокруг осаду и шли на штурм с тяжелой артиллерией. И даже Смутное время, склонившее Порхов под власть Тушинского вора и навлекшее на город ярость шведских полководцев, не принесло таких разрушений, как обыкновенная утрата веры в надежность этих стен и самой нужды в их защите.

С реки тянуло прохладой, Николай судорожно кутался в шерстяную крылатку, зябко поводил плечами и вновь пытался убедить Якова Петровича в полном своем благополучии. Бесцельная будто бы прогулка окончилась у овальной арки, высотой в два человеческих роста, где прежде, верно, располагались северные ворота. Среди густой растительности, вплотную подступавшей к фундаменту, то тут, то там белели сколами валуны известковой породы, коей в окрестностях Порхова было в избытке.

 — Я ведь пообещал, что не доставлю никаких неудобств, — огорченно бормотал Николай, следуя за своим _patron_ [2] по пятам вдоль извилистой и узкой, непригодной даже для легких экипажей тропки. — А теперь выходит, что из-за меня цель наша вновь отдалилась. Яков Петрович, право слово, нет нужды…

 — Возможно, — равнодушно перебил его Яков Петрович, покачивая в воздухе тростью в такт собственным шагам. — Возможно также, что и встреча у трактира — не более чем простое совпадение, и эти люди ждут здесь подходящий почтовый дилижанс, либо вовсе не имеют средств ехать дальше. Но я, знаете ли, скорее предпочту роль одержимого _idée fixe_ [3], нежели мертвеца или увечного. Чего и вам желаю.

Закончив таким образом дискуссию, он решительно двинулся сквозь проем ворот во внутренний двор крепости, где у основания каменной лестницы на стены держали зажженным одинокий масляный фонарь на столбе. Николаю ничего не оставалось как присоединиться к Якову Петровичу в подъеме на северный барбакан, хотя более всего на свете он хотел бы в этот миг оказаться в прогретом помещении трактира, пусть бы даже и в самой сомнительной компании.

Внизу вилась тёмной лентой стремительная Шелонь, горели окошки мещанских и купеческих домов на левом берегу, шумели, роняя на ветру желтые листья, раскидистые вязы.

 — У меня к вам будет одна маленькая просьба, — неуловимо смягчившись, произнес Яков Петрович, запуская ладонь под каракулевый лацкан пальто.

Узрев в его руках знакомый коричневый переплет со скромным тиснением, Николай отшатнулся назад так резко, что чудом не сорвался прямо на высокую поленницу и выложенную кольцом из обломков кирпича маленькую клумбу.

 — Зачем вы взяли с собой это… эту пакость? — томик не выглядел побывавшим в огне, значит, Яков Петрович обзавелся им до того, как Николай смог выкупить и уничтожить весь тираж. — И откуда она у вас?

 — Для человека достаточно целеустремленного и не стесненного в средствах обыкновенно не составляет труда получить желаемое — что бы это ни было. Касательно же моей просьбы, Николай Васильевич: могли бы вы теперь прочесть из своей поэмы несколько строф? Время позднее, я понимаю, и света здесь совсем недостаточно. Но вы, пожалуй, помните её наизусть, хотя бы самую кульминацию.

 — Да для чего вам? — потерянно спросил Николай, вмиг позабыв и о холоде, и об усталости. — Поверьте на слово, бездарнее и отвратительнее сей поэмы в свете уж давно ничего не выпускали. Совершенно пустые стихи безо всякого изящества. Если… если только угодно будет, я прочту вам что-нибудь из сочинений господина Жуковского или Сумарокова. Или Александра Сергеевича Пушкина. Помню, как выкупил за четыре цены номер «Московского вестника», в котором его «Пророк»…

Яков Петрович выразительно приподнял брови, и Николай, точно завороженный, потянулся за ненавистным «Ганцем Кюхельгартеном». Столько душевной муки уже принял он через эту книгу, столько сил было потрачено, лишь бы никогда не услышать из чьих-нибудь уст до боли знакомых строчек, лишь бы никогда не оказаться высмеянным за них. Даже в сгущавшейся темноте удалось разглядеть, что издание было совсем свежее, вот только что отпечатанное, но всё равно померещился Николаю отчетливый запах пепла и гари, когда открыл он первую страницу.

 — Я, к огромному своему сожалению, невеликий литератор, — спокойно признался Яков Петрович. — Начисто лишен вкуса в этом вопросе, читаю всё подряд, в основном, по науке. Поэтический дар господина Пушкина и прочих вами перечисленных может быть сколь угодно славен, я попросту не способен к адекватной оценке. Мне гораздо важнее знать, — он постучал пальцем по узорчатому форзацу, — что за человек путешествует теперь со мной. Расскажите, Николай Васильевич, прошу вас.

Но он на самом деле не просил. Во всяком случае, никогда прежде Николаю не доводилось слышать таких просьб: чтобы взаправду невозможно было отказать ни под каким предлогом. И хотя он скорее предпочел бы пройти босым по раскаленным углям, чем, прикрыв от стыда глаза и алея щеками, читать над Порховской мызой свои скверные стихи — Николай её исполнил.

 — _Земля классических, прекрасных созиданий, и славных дел, и вольности земля! Афины, к вам, в жару чудесных трепетаний, душой приковываюсь я!_ [4]

Сколько раз в тайных, тщеславных фантазиях эти строки звучали на балу у самого государя императора, и весь высший свет внимал им с большим волненьем: и солидные мужи, и юные девы смотрели на Николая, статного и уверенного в себе, с изумлённым восхищением, и взволнованный шепот, и аплодисменты не смолкали потом целую вечность. Сколько раз в ночных кошмарных видениях круг признанных авторов потешался над неоправданно дерзким новичком, выписывая эпиграммы на каждое его глупое слово.

Но теперь Яков Петрович молча и внимательно слушал Николая на крепостной стене в богом забытом уездном городке, и всё это почему-то было неважно.

И голос его, поначалу робкий и дрожащий, постепенно креп, и летел затем над рекой, кажется, до самого края мира.

***

На станции в Усвятах, верстах в шестидесяти от Витебска, у преследователей, очевидно, вышло всякое терпение. Пострадавшая от ливней дорога наконец-то сделалась сухой и твердой, и Яков Петрович приказал своему кучеру гнать по ней что есть мочи, без опаски и удержу лошадиных сил, останавливаясь лишь по мере крайней необходимости. За день миновали они более сотни столбов, и Николай, ухитрившись даже немного придремать к закату прямо на лавке в дилижансе, подумал с воодушевлением: может, ещё не слишком велико в итоге будет опоздание, и новых, непоправимых ужасов не случится в Диканьке до их приезда.

Стоило разместиться в зале почтовой станции, как словно бы прямо из воздуха возникли рядом служака с чернильными пальцами и спутник его трехаршинного росту. Николай и не понял даже, вошли они с улицы или были здесь прежде, выжидая, и лишь огромным усилием воли усидел на месте, когда юноша вдруг наклонился к нему, вперившись в межбровье взглядом своих неподвижных, неживых глаз.

 — Думается мне, панове, мы с вами держим путь в одну сторону, — произнес он высоким ломким голосом. — Дозвольте представиться: богослов Тиберий Горобець, киевской духовной семинарии бывший питомец. А то, подле меня — Халява, брат мой по вере, по сию пору звонарь при соборе Петра и Павла в Петергофе. Будем знакомы.

Халява за его спиной мрачно кивнул, пережёвывая что-то хрустящее мощными как у сторожевого пса челюстями. Внушительный нос его покраснел сильнее прежнего, и смрадные сивушные пары далеко разносились во все стороны при каждом выдохе.

 — Любопытно, — протянул Яков Петрович, всем телом подавшись вперед. — Простите мне столь нескромный вопрос: будто бы в столице теперь переводят с греческого Сократа Схоластика, семь томов по церковной истории — правда то или пустые слухи?

 — Не могу знать. Если и правда, так мы, ваше благородие, люди маленькие, я с детишками купеческими Писание разучиваю, к иным священными текстам касательства толком не имею. А Халяве, с его колокольни — и подавно не видать.

Простая, безыскусная речь полилась рекой, точно по весне паводком снесло хлипкую плотину. И вскоре поделился Тиберий Горобець, безо всяких уже вопросов и замечаний, что едут они с Халявой в Киевскую губернию, к родным местам, к воротам альма-матер. И хоть дороги нынче — сам чёрт на своей таратайке не проедет — ждать до сухого лета совсем нет мочи. Бывает же такая в людском сердце червоточина: тянет куда-нибудь и всё тут.

Его словно бы совершенно не заботило, что собеседники не спешат с ответными откровениями и представились-то на пятой минуте разговора, притом с большой неохотой. Непрерывный поток историй и прибауток замер лишь после предложения Якова Петровича:

 — Ну что же, раз в самом деле направления совпадают, мы могли бы подвезти вас до Чернигова. Казенными, верно, очень накладно теперь путешествовать. Но там, к сожалению, придется разминуться: в Киев нам с Николаем Васильевичем совсем без надобности.

 — Да полно вам, панове, — отмахнулся Горобець. — Лишние хлопоты. Доберемся как-нибудь сами, не к спеху же.

И минуты не прошло, как подхватились оба и исчезли, снова будто по волшебству.

 — Вы поняли что-нибудь, Яков Петрович? — полушепотом спросил Николай, у которого странная эта встреча почему-то оставила на душе крайне неприятный осадок. — И как же они путешествуют — совсем без багажа? Ни единой сумы с ними не было, и прежде, и теперь.

Яков Петрович долго не отзывался. Поднявшись на ноги, прошелся взад-вперед перед лавкой, низко опустив голову в раздумьях.

 — Ничего не бойтесь, — наконец, посоветовал он, по-прежнему глядя в пол с самым отрешенным видом. — Сегодня спите покойно, набирайтесь сил. В скором времени они вам понадобятся.

 — Думаете, могут учинить что-нибудь худое?

 — Не теперь, — мягко возразил Яков Петрович.

И Николай смолчал, хотя по-прежнему было ему тревожно. В Велиже, где стали они той ночью, и на пол-лучины не удалось забыться: всё размышлял о странных богословах, и о возможной связи их с ритуальными убийствами в Полтавской губернии. Когда за окном под утро закопошились в жирной грязи гуси, захлопали крыльями, до того жутко сделалось, что в одном нательном белье вылетел Николай на лестницу, и после сам же своей робости устыдился до горящих ушей. Хорошо хоть, не застал его никто.

***

Разгадать, что тем временем творилось в голове Якова Петровича, Николай даже и не пытался. С самого их знакомства, когда, невзирая на отрицательные рекомендации господина Ковалевского, Яков Петрович не стал поднимать его на смех, а потом и вовсе принял во внимание слова, начертанные в момент припадка, Николай трепетал перед ним безмерно. И так же безмерно не понимал. Стремительность выводов и решений, удивительная порывистость этого человека глубоко задевали его меланхоличную, склонную к долгим самоизысканиям натуру.

В стенах Третьего отделения слухов о господине Гуро бродило преизрядно, от крайне лестных до совершенно чудовищных. И ореол настолько противоречивой славы превращал личность и без того эксцентричную в персонажа городской легенды.

Николай до сих пор не знал, чем вдруг заслужил его доверие, и, говоря по чести, не очень стремился узнать.

В Могилёв добирались ночью, Яким, правивший на козлах, пустил лошадей рысью, зажег фонарь над правым окном, и в его золотистом сиянии померещилось Николаю, что пылает под ними сам Днепр, не вода, а жидкое пламя омывает плоты в основании широкого деревянного моста. Весь город впереди, казалось, горел огнями, и пока ехали по одной из главных улиц, окончательно спутались в разуме день и ночь, и странно было не видеть по сторонам практически ни единой живой души.

 — Вы, верно, утомились совсем, — предположил Яков Петрович, методично собирая свою дорожную шкатулку со множеством выдвижных ящичков. — Однако должен предупредить: вы мне сегодня ещё понадобитесь, и поручение безотлагательное. Прибудем на место, велю подать вам кофий свежесмолотый, не вздумайте отказаться, даже если не любите.

 — Всегда к вашим услугам, — жесткая категоричность _patron_ поставила в тупик, Николай удивленно захлопал глазами и после короткой паузы рискнул поинтересоваться: — Что-то нужно будет записать?

 — Разве только счёт. Я решительно намерен провести остаток ночи за партией в «мушку», и, надеюсь, вы составите мне компанию.

В первую минуту подумалось Николаю, что Яков Петрович, пожалуй, шутит. За всё время путешествия ни разу не садился он за карточный стол, и речи об этом не заводил, хотя в трактирах, где случалось им останавливаться прежде, разумеется, играли. Мысленно Николай уже приписал его к тому редкому типу светских людей, которые остаются равнодушны перед любой ставкой, меньшей чем жизнь или истина, и потому в обыденном смысле совершенно неазартны.

Тем страннее теперь было видеть этакое нетерпение: шёл третий час, и за спинами их легло не менее двадцати пяти верст от последнего полустанка.

 — Если не возражаете, я утром вам всё объясню, — чутко уловив направление мыслей Николая, пообещал Яков Петрович.

И вопросы продолжили накапливаться, когда, выбрав приметное здание у набережной, Яков Петрович по пояс высунулся из дилижанса и приказал снять с крыши весь багаж, часть перенести в холл, к стойке, и оставить там на хранение, а часть позже поднять в его комнату.

 — Совершенно забыл уточнить, какие игры вы предпочитаете, — вернувшись на свое место, покаялся он. — Фараон, вист или, может, преферанс? Он, говорят, теперь настолько вошёл в моду, что на шулеров в Петербурге составили картотеку и выслали всех в провинции. Очаровательное, должно быть, пополнение случилось в уездных собраниях.

Не в силах найти слова, Николай судорожно замотал головой, а после весь сжался от унижения под внимательным взглядом Якова Петровича. Разве мог он позволить себе игру, когда готовая рукопись «Кюхельгартена» жгла ладони, и уж тем более, когда пошли в печати первые отзывы критиков? Не бог весть какой заработок младшего писаря да деньги, ежемесячно высылаемые маменькой из деревни, едва позволяли сводить концы с концами, ни о каких излишествах Николай давно уже не грезил, а все скромные накопления в один момент истратил на свои же книги.

Вдобавок, неукротимая застенчивость не позволяла ему легко вливаться в любую компанию. Обыкновенно Николай долго привыкал к человеку, прежде чем с ним заговорить, и потому окружающие частенько принимали его за отъявленного мизантропа и сторонились уже из обиды.

 — Ну почему вы так скучно живете? — со смесью сожаления и упрёка вопросил Яков Петрович.

 — Простите. Простите меня, — с трудом произнес Николай, сглатывая вмиг пересохшим горлом. — Если пожелаете, я где-нибудь неподалеку буду ждать.

 — Вот уж глупости. Вы, Николай Васильевич, просто обязаны теперь встать со мной плечом к плечу на переднем крае, а не отсиживаться в тылу — для чего я, по вашему, поддался давеча на уговоры и взял вас с собой? Коли в одних деньгах всё дело, знайте: проиграться в пух и прах я вам не позволю, а мелкие неизбежные расходы пускай будут записаны целиком на мой счёт. Безвозмездно, — краска бросилась Николаю в лицо, но Яков Петрович уже не смотрел на него, целиком сосредоточенный на парадных дверях трактира. — Ну что, готовы теперь испытать удачу? Новичкам, как водится, невероятно везёт в подобных делах — может, ещё озолотитесь, долговым мильёнщиком встретите новый день.

Экипаж их стоял на хорошо освещенной улице, у самого спуска к воде, впереди тянулась за горизонт длинная ухоженная аллея, вздымали к небу кроны тополя, за высоким узорчатым забором шелестели липы и каштаны. В дверях приличного, по виду, заведения под совершенно нечитаемой вывеской топтался какой-то мещанин, рядом здоровенная шелудивая псина грызла без опаски говяжий мосол, так вытянув передние лапы, что Яким, внося через порог тяжелый, окованный железом сундук, споткнулся о них и грязно выбранился сквозь зубы.

Как впоследствии осознал Николай, то был в большей степени игорный дом, чем что-нибудь другое. И Яков Петрович, очевидно, знал об этом. Невзирая на поздний час, на первом этаже вовсю резались в вист, пахло ядрёным, крепким табаком и прокисшей брагой. Сговорившись о чём-то с хозяином и отсчитав ему сразу целую пачку ассигнаций, Яков Петрович без лишних церемоний подсел за один из столиков, завязалась беседа. Николаю тоже сдали на руки карты, и хотя правила он знал через пень-колоду, в первом же роббере, играя против своего _patron_ , умудрился оказаться на стороне победителей.

Конечно, всё дело было в особых талантах Якова Петровича, потому как не прошло и часа, а Николай уже обнаружил себя втянутым в оживленный диспут об Адрианопольском мирном договоре, хотя до сего дня не имел по нему совершенно никакого собственного суждения. Отставной седовласый генерал, в паре с которым они дважды брали банк, брызжа слюной, доказывал, что османский султан в жизни своей не признает права российских судов на вхождение в Босфор, скорее пополам переломится, но устроит какую-нибудь подлость. А Николай с не меньшим пылом возражал, что туркам теперь не до подлостей вовсе, но если уж станет им что поперек горла, так то непременно будут свободные Балканы.

Незримая, молчаливая поддержка отзывалась теплом внутри, и всё вдруг взаправду показалось легко, точь-в-точь как на крепостной стене в Порхове — будто за спиной отросли крылья, и не осталось в целом свете такого испытания, которое Николай не смог бы выдержать. Даже напившись совершенно пьяным ничего подобного он не ощущал, а теперь, после одной только чашки кофия, это и подавно было ему удивительно.

Разошлись по комнатам не раньше половины девятого. Солнце за окнами к тому времени давно поднялось, и успело уже скрыться за пеленой высоких бледных туч.

 — Полюбуйтесь-ка, голубчик, — с весёлым изумлением позвал его Яков Петрович, чья дверь находилась по соседству, первой от лестницы. — Вы, пожалуй, и не видели такого, разве только сами когда-нибудь учиняли в творческом экстазе.

Заглянув ему через плечо, Николай остолбенел: в окружении выпотрошенного багажа, изорванной перины и смятых бумаг, валялись на полу растоптанные очки с двойными синими стеклами и одинокая кожаная перчатка, невесть зачем разрезанная по ладонному шву.

 — Что же это, Яков Петрович?!

 — Ответы. И главный из них, пожалуй: что именно наши друзья так настойчиво ищут. Я до сего момент мог лишь предполагать, теперь узнаю точно. Обратите внимание: к шкатулке с деньгами даже не притронулись, хотя я нарочно оставил её на видном месте, и сумма внутри лежит достаточная, чтобы вполне удовлетворить любого обыкновенного грабителя.

 — Выходит, те богословы, которых мы встретили в Гатчине, и не богословы вовсе, а… кто тогда?

 — Отчего же? Очень возможно, что и богословы. Вот только не от Гатчины они нас преследуют, тут я с вами не был до конца откровенен. Стоило мне получить от господина Бенкендорфа наказ отправляться в Диканьку, в моём петербургском доме устроили обыск. И действовали схожим образом: нагло и дерзко, толком даже не скрываясь. Я потому сразу их и заприметил, что прежде совершенно таких господ частенько видали возле моей парадной.

Ещё часом позже выяснилось, что из вещей злоумышленники вовсе ничего с собой не забрали, а из бумаг польстились только на подорожную грамоту. И отчего-то пропажа, значительно затруднявшая их дальнейший путь, воодушевила Якова Петровича невероятно.

***

Чем ближе подбирались они к Чернигову, тем хуже делалась погода. С запада отчетливо потянуло промозглой сыростью, к обеду весь небосвод потемнел и навис над замершей землей низко и тревожно, готовясь расколоться надвое — где-то вдали уже глухо рокотало, но вспышки за плотной стеной деревьев разглядеть не удавалось. Изредка срывались в дорожную пыль крупные дождевые капли, но ливень отчего-то всё не начинался. Почти десять верст тракт змеился через густой сосновый бор, и какая-то грозная тишь стояла кругом, словно перед великой бурей. Дважды приходилось терпеть задержки: сперва еле оттащили с пути здоровенный валежник, после — колесо угодило в выбоину, да так неудачно, что треснуло две спицы. Глубокая колея, по которой, за неимением иных возможностей, дилижанс катился практически не выбираясь на ровные, плоские места, выписывала такие немыслимые петли, что лошадей нельзя было перевести с шага даже на легкую рысь.

С закатом, вдобавок к прочим неприятностям, опустился плотный туман, и всем стало окончательно ясно, что до города теперь не добраться. Решено было переждать на станции в Добрянке, а с рассветом, коли всё благополучно успокоится, выехать дальше.

 — Барин, впереди как будто шлагбаум! — донеслось с облучка. — Закрыта дорога, и не видно никого поблизости.

 — Гони по кружной, — повысив голос, отозвался Яков Петрович, бывший тот день непривычно мрачен и молчалив, словно бы отразил в себе настроение окрестной природы как в зеркале. — А вы крепко запомните мои слова, — обратился он уже к Николаю. — Ничего нынче не пейте и не ешьте из поданного, даже воды избегайте. На ночь не запирайте окно и ни в коем случае не выходите из комнаты.

 — Яков Петрович…

 — Ну пистолет-то вам в руках держать доводилось?

Вмиг холодом пробрало Николая до самого нутра. Как наяву представилось письмо из канцелярии для маменьки и сестер: «погиб при исполнении», аккуратным почерком на гербовой бумаге.

 — Нет, никогда.

 — И чему только в наши дни писарей обучают? — вздохнув, шутливо посетовал Яков Петрович. — Ну что вы, право, не дрожите раньше времени, Николай Васильевич. Вы ведь силы своей полной не знаете, я сейчас не о видениях даже.

Кружной путь вывел к хутору в две избы, одна из которых уже полнилась всяким народом. Там, верно, справляли какое-то торжество, на дворе яблоку негде было упасть, невзирая на туман и сырость, выставили за порог длинные дубовые столы с лавками, накрытые небогато, но сытно, и мутного деревенского самогону на них поместилось в достатке. В соседней избе «заезжим панам» согласились постелить, но, осмотревшись внутри, Яков Петрович отчего-то вдруг передумал, хотя комнаты выглядели опрятно, да и пожилая хозяйка представилась Николаю вполне благонадежной.

Постоялый двор, до которого лошади плелись затем больше часа, норовя свернуть куда-нибудь или замереть недвижно посреди дороги, понравился ему гораздо меньше. Может, тем, что пребывал в совершенном запустении. Даже не предупреди его Яков Петрович, к поданной на ужин рыбе Николай бы нипочем не прикоснулся: от неё шёл настолько тяжелый дух, как будто помнила эта несчастная щука ещё самого благоверного князя Игоря, черниговского святого покровителя, живым и здравствующим.

Аккурат с первыми петухами поднялись в комнаты, и Николай, ведомый смутным предчувствием, почти сразу отпустил Якима вниз, наскоро умылся и лег под одеяло, весь с ног до головы напряженный как струна. Окна в горницах были без ставен, с тонкими, треснутыми рамами. На зиму их, возможно, закрывали грубой холстиной, и топилась всё время печка, но теперь из каждой щели: и из окон, и из плохо проконопаченных стен — сквозило нещадно, и вскоре пробрала Николая крупная дрожь, пожалел он горько, что разоблачился до исподнего.

Пелена плотных туч, как видно, не разошлась, без звезд и луны установилась снаружи такая темнота, что и спустя полчаса глаза не могли привыкнуть. И одновременно хотелось зажечь толстую свечу, оставленную Якимом в изголовье, и нестерпимо страшно было зажигать, ведь нигде более в округе не мерцал даже самый маленький огонек. Понял Николай, что всю ночь ему предстоит пролежать без сна в тишине и непроглядном мраке, и до того тоскливо сделалось на сердце, заныло под грудиной. Вот если бы отыграть время назад и оказаться опять в Петербурге! И служить под началом Ковалевского, поносившего Николая на все лады при каждом удобном случае, и писать как в пьяном угаре, и стыдиться потом собственных слов — так оно, пожалуй, и не слишком скверно было.

Не скверно, но и не достаточно.

Сколько Николай пролежал, укрывшись тяжелой, плотной шерстью до самого лба и содрогаясь всем телом, он ответить не смог бы. Однако была ещё глубокая ночь, когда от окна раздался вдруг глухой треск, и холодом потянуло сильнее, а потом кто-то мягко спрыгнул на пол, металл чиркнул по дереву — как если бы кочергу или короткий ломик прислонили к стене.

 — Не пугайтесь, голубчик, это всего лишь я, — буднично сообщила темнота голосом Якова Петровича. — Чёртовы окна, так ведь и придется утром втридорога платить за постой.

 — Что…

 — Тише, тише, Николай Васильевич. Сожалею, что приходится пользоваться вашим гостеприимством, но в моей комнате сейчас хозяйничают воры. И мне совершенно необходимо застать их врасплох. Доброй ночи.

И с обычной своей стремительностью, будто видел во тьме столь же ясно, как на свету, пересек комнату, щелкнул задвижкой и вышел в коридор. Сверкнула, отражая огонек лампадки, серебряная ястребиная голова, а потом Николай вскочил одним рывком, бессмысленно и отчаянно выкрикивая «куда вы?», и в ту же секунду за стеной раздался оглушительный грохот.

Путаясь в одеяле, Николай подбежал к окну, мельком отметив, что стекло в раме всё пошло трещинами, да и сама рама будто бы держалась на последнем креплении, вслепую схватил оставленный Яковом Петровичем металлический прут — короткий, в локоть примерно, ломик с острой вершиной — и бросился следом на лестницу. Там горела пред иконой Божьей матери простая лампадка, пробивался с первого этажа свет большого керосинового фонаря, казавшийся теперь невозможно ярким — хозяин, очевидно, ещё не ложился, но и на шум отчего-то не спешил.

Яков Петрович, с трудом балансируя на ступеньках в мезонин, оборонялся длинным тонким клинком от младшего из двоих богословов. Николай успел заметить в руках Тиберия почти такой же стальной прут, как у него самого, а потом нос к носу столкнулся с Халявой. Подобраться к Якову Петровичу тот, очевидно, не мог: лестницу в мезонин ограждали с боков деревянные перекрытия, а спереди мешал Горобець — и потому стоял чуть в отдалении, выжидая. Николаю ничего не оставалось, как замахнуться на него ломиком, но руку перехватили у запястья, сдавили железными пальцами с такой силой, что на глазах выступили слезы. Потом втолкнули обратно в комнату и принялись выкручивать кисть.

По здравому размышлению, Халява, может, и не хотел ему вреда, просто пытался обезоружить. Если бы Николай сразу сдался, его бы, верно, оглушили и оставили невредимым, ведь ни разу за всё время богословы не пытались их убить или покалечить. Но обезумев от отчаяния и боли, Николай только крепче вцеплялся в ломик, в коридоре что-то кричал Горобець, Яков Петрович отвечал ему, звенели, сталкиваясь, клинки, и лишь одна мысль билась в голове: надо как-то вырваться, надо быть _там_ и помочь.

Он попытался лягнуть Халяву босой ногой в бедро, и в отместку его впечатали спиной и затылком в стену. Почудилось Николаю, что весь трактир до самого основания содрогнулся от этого удара, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна, правую руку по-прежнему сдавливало как в тисках, вот-вот должны были захрустеть кости. Обмякнув всем телом, Николай изо всех сил пытался удержаться на краю, не утратить теперь ясного рассудка, потому что не мог он оставить Якова Петровича одного против двоих, нипочем не мог.

Но ломик он в конце концов всё-таки выронил, и именно это решило исход поединка. Халява, посчитав, что противник в обмороке и более не опасен, слегка ослабил хватку и отстранился, и Николай сделал единственное, что мог в создавшемся положении: резко согнувшись пополам, метнулся вперёд и врезался головой в необъятных размеров живот богослова. В глазах снова потемнело, но ломик уже лежал в ладони, и Николай ударил вслепую, а потом ещё и ещё. И бил изо всех сил до тех пор, пока не осознал вдруг, что стоит на коленях перед распростертым на полу неподвижным телом.

Тогда провел он рукой по собственным волосам на затылке, и пальцы вмиг стали липкими от крови. Борясь с накатившей тошнотой и головокружением, не слыша более ничего из-за шума в ушах, Николай поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел обратно в коридор.

Яков Петрович, верно, пытался к нему пробиться, потому что оставил выгодную позицию на лестнице, и сражался теперь спиной к двери Николая. Горобець поблажек не давал, упрямо наклонив голову вперед, теснил его, нанося удары без разбора, но с такой скоростью, что парировать их все было попросту невозможно и приходилось отступать.

Но стоило Николаю показаться на пороге, как они оба замерли, сперва Горобець, затем и Яков Петрович. Потому что облик Николая, верно, был страшен.

 — Опомнитесь! — воскликнул вдруг Горобець, отбрасывая прут в сторону. — Мы не враги вам!

 — Согласитесь, в это с трудом верится, — спокойно подметил Яков Петрович, приставляя клинок острием к его горлу. — Вы преследовали нас, трижды пытались ограбить. Как-то не угадываются здесь дружественные намерения.

 — У вас, милостивый государь, в Петербурге сложилась определенная репутация. И потому мы знали, что вы не отступитесь, и любые переговоры не будут иметь смысла: отправитесь в самое логово Дьявола, и погибнете там. И, может статься, погубите всё, что готовилось десятилетиями.

 — И вам нужны были мои записи. Всё, что мне удалось собрать по ритуальным убийствам в Полтавской губернии.

Горобець отступил на шаг, снова упрямо набычился и произнес отрывисто, выделяя голосом каждое слово:

 — Это не ваша битва. И не ваша война. Возвращайтесь туда, откуда приехали, господа хорошие. Или однажды вы очень сильно об этом пожалеете.

***

В комнате Якова Петровича рама теперь тоже была выломана, и потому холод стоял такой же, пробирающий до костей. Николай замер в самом центре, дробно стуча зубами, пока Яков Петрович ходил куда-то за свечами, зажигал их, щелкая огнивом, и расставлял по всему помещению.

 — Я, может быть, человека убил, — сдавленно произнес Николай, пока _patron_ молча завешивал окно суконным покрывалом, не глядя на него, словно Николая вовсе не существовало в мире.

Яков Петрович не уточнил, почему «может быть», только хмыкнул неопределенно, как если бы услышал о премьере в Каменном театре или возросших акцизах на французские вина. Краем сознания Николай отметил, что он отчего-то не позвал слуг или даже самого трактирщика. Мысль о том, как было бы здорово теперь послушать ворчливые причитания Якима — тот, разумеется, пришел бы в ужас, развел бы вокруг барина поистине шекспировскую драму, попеременно охая и грозясь написать маменьке — на некоторое время захватила его целиком.

При Якиме можно было плакать, не стесняясь, потому что он-то навек запомнил Николая малым ребенком, и браниться, и состязаться в остроумии, и рассчитывать на его безоговорочную поддержку в любом начинании.

Сухо щелкнула дверная щеколда, Яков Петрович остановился за спиной Николая, верно, тоже в нелегких раздумьях. А позже, когда сделалось вокруг совсем светло и душно, рывком развернул к себе за плечи и крепко поцеловал в губы.

Настолько неопытен был Николай в любви и дружбе, настолько сокрушен и раздавлен недавними событиями, что в первую минуту принял это за странный, незнакомый ему прежде жест дружеской привязанности. Не ответил, но позволил себя целовать, опустив руки вдоль тела и податливо раскрыв губы. И лишь когда на языке стало солоно от крови из рассеченной нижней губы Якова Петровича, прошило его как молнией осознанием текущей действительности. Вмиг стало жарко, и вновь мучительно стыдно, и паника накатила волной. Николай вырвался из объятий, оттолкнув от себя чужие руки, и взгляд напротив, отразивший на миг пламя сразу всех свечей в комнате, до боли обжёг его.

 — Вы что, нельзя так…

 — Отчего же нельзя? — пожав плечами, поинтересовался Яков Петрович и пальцами вытер кровь с подбородка. — Я хочу, и вы сейчас этого хотите, даже нуждаетесь. Рассудком, пожалуй, не понимаете, совсем другое ведь чувство, нежели ваш мечтательный Ганц испытывал к прекрасной Луизе. Может быть, вовсе ничего подобного не знаете. Но тело ваше знает, так дайте ему немного свободы.

 — Грех это, Яков Петрович, — твердо произнес Николай, потому что на самом деле всё он замечательно понимал, с первой же их встречи. — И нельзя так. Неважно, хочется мне или нет.

 — А вы представьте на миг, что ничего, совсем ничего в жизни не имеете. И над вами никого нет. Ни службы, ни книг ваших, ни маменьки, ни самого Господа Бога. И завтра совсем ничего не будет, и никогда больше. Вы существуете только сейчас, в эту самую секунду, только то и важно, что вам хочется. И я стою здесь, перед вами, и никогда не упрекну за любой ваш выбор. Хотите этого? Хотите меня?

 — Хочу, — выдохнул Николай, и сразу почему-то зажмурился.

Аккуратные, чуть шершавые ладони прошлись по плечам, потянули в стороны и вверх ворот нательной сорочки, и в этот последний миг кристальной ясности Николай ощутил вдруг, что не только над ним здесь могут иметь полную власть, направлять и пользоваться его восхищением, но и сам он способен использовать и владеть. Потому что вот она, его _сarte blanche_ [5] — бьется жилкой на шее, разгорается пожаром в чёрных глазах, шепчет, едва касаясь мочки уха окровавленными губами «это просто страсть, Николай Васильевич, радость плоти, не стоит ни возвеличивать ее, ни отвергать».

Осознание своей минутной власти над человеком, перед которым Николай с каждым днем находил всё больше поводов преклоняться, пьянило сильнее выдержанного вина. Не чувствовал он уже ни стыда, ни страха, ни боли в саднящем затылке, ни холода. И Яков Петрович безропотно позволял раздевать себя, покрывать плечи быстрыми, влюбленными поцелуями, гладить, будто исследуя на ощупь, тяжёлый, перевитый венами член, и мошонку, и между ягодиц — только охнул сдавленно, когда Николай сам рукой туда потянулся.

 — Вам не нравится?

 — Для вещей, которые мне не нравятся, давным-давно придумано замечательное слово «нет». Просто вы меня удивляете, друг мой, вот и всё.

Но Николаю не хотелось просто удивлять — хотелось, чтобы Яков Петрович забыл, как говорить и дышать, потому что сам Николай забывал дышать, касаясь его, и всё тело полнилось чистым, незамутненным удовольствием от каждой ответной ласки. Никогда, ни при каких других условиях и ни с кем другим не смог бы он так бесстыдно целоваться, и раздвигать ноги, и ёрзать спиной по сбитым, влажным простыням и, когда Яков Петрович лег на него, устроив колени на подушке и лицом прижавшись к бедрам Николая — одновременно обхватывать губами тёмно-розовую головку, и самому толкаться в горячий, влажный рот.

Теперь неважно было, что он ничего не умел, что обыкновенно стеснялся своей наготы и едва не до обморока боялся преступить невидимую границу между запретным и дозволенным. Яков Петрович шептал в сладостном полузабытье: «всё дозволено» — и разве мог Николай ему, такому близкому и мудрому, не верить?

А наутро в соседней комнате не было ни тела, ни крови, и трактирщик ни о чём не спрашивал, и Яков Петрович смотрел с прежней теплой, покровительственной насмешкой. И к исходу второй недели их путешествия, когда наконец показалась впереди унылая, пепельно-серая Диканька, сам Николай уже не сказал бы, взаправду всё это случилось с ними или только привиделось в очередных грёзах.

***

Елизавета Андреевна была как ангел, всепонимающий и всепрощающий, и чаще прочего рядом с ней Николай ловил себя на желании уткнуться лбом в округлые, укрытые нежным шелком и муслином колени и бесконечно признаваться во всём, что сделал в своей жизни дурного и что мог бы сделать хорошего, но не решился. Как если бы завтра же предстояло ему умереть, и нужно было непременно очистить душу покаянием.

Не всё, что случилось в его судьбе, легко отпустили бы в церкви. Ещё больше было такого, что Николай сам себе простить не мог. А вот Елизавета Андреевна, он это с каждым днем только яснее чувствовал, могла. Всё, без исключений.

И на широкой сельской улице, и в любом помещении, видел Николай лучи ослепительного света, падавшие из-за её спины, и смотреть на Елизавету Андреевну было всё одно, что на солнце — больно. Но даже боль эта казалась правильной, искупительной, той самой, которую можно и следует терпеть, чтобы очиститься сердцем.

 — Яков Петрович, — дождавшись, пока распахнётся дверь самой просторной из комнат второго этажа, и на пороге явится во всём великолепии _patron_ , Николай понизил голос, чтобы не услышали с кухни. — Я чем-то обидел вас? Вы так… стремительно удалились.

 — Отнюдь, голубчик мой, отнюдь. Просто не хотел мешать вашему общению с графиней Данишевской, вот и ушёл, презрев некоторые скучные, совершенно бессмысленные формальности. Возможно, это мне теперь стоит попросить прощения: вы, кажется, намеревались нас познакомить?

 — Вы правы, — всё так же тихо согласился Николай. — Намеревался.

Яков Петрович стоял теперь перед ним, прямой и гордый, невозможно далекий и непостижимый, как тайна человеческого бытия. Он по-прежнему знал больше, чем говорил, был порывист и умел отдаваться своим желаниям, в нужные моменты держа их под полным контролем. Вот только в чёрных глазах его почему-то перестал отражаться тот внутренний огонь, который всегда пленял и направлял Николая, они были совершенно пусты и мертвы, будто угли в забытом кострище.

Николай понял вдруг, что Якову Петровичу очень много лет — больше, вероятно, чем он прежде думал. И что Яков Петрович очень устал и отчаялся, как мог устать и отчаяться только путник после долгих и изнурительных странствий не способный вернуться домой.

 — У нас с Елизаветой Андреевной — совсем не то, что вы, наверное, представляете.

 — Это совершенно не мое дело, — просто сказал Яков Петрович и закрыл дверь изнутри на ключ.

***

А через день его не стало.

_«Где бы вы ни оказались теперь, на Небесах или в Преисподней, знайте, что никогда мне вас не забыть, и до последнего дня своего буду молиться о спасении вашей души. И ни о чём из того, что было между нами не жалею, а жалею лишь о том, что могло бы, но теперь уже никогда не случится._

_Но если вдруг вы живы, и всё это было лишь дурной комедией, частью плана, разыгранной с какой угодно целью, знайте, что я ненавижу вас. Я презираю вас, и никогда больше не заговорю с вами и не взгляну как на достойного человека. Потому что вы изменили меня, изломали, сделали воином и самым преданным вашим рабом, и я считал бы за счастье до конца жизни есть с ваших рук и целовать землю, по которой ступают ваши ноги. Это вы убедили меня не бояться ни бога, ни чёрта, и верить в самого себя, и бороться за свои убеждения. И всё только затем, чтобы потом доказать мою глупость и слабость, мою ничтожность пред вашим высоким доверием. Так будьте же вы прокляты за это._

_Клянусь, не видя перед собой теперь ваших глаз, что даже имени никогда более не произнесу, буду оберегать его молчанием от самого себя и от всех прочих._

_Знайте же, что и место, которое вы однажды заняли в моем сердце, никто и никогда уже не сможет заполнить»._

Записку в плотном желтоватом конверте Николай приложил к вещам Якова Петровича, и слуга повез её в Петербург тем самым дилижансом, который, вопреки всем злоключениям, доставил их обоих в Диканьку.

Для Николая же пути обратно теперь не было.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - (нем.) "вещь в себе", непознаваемая вещь.  
> [2] - (фр.) ментор, шеф, наставник.  
> [3] - (фр.) навязчивая идея.  
> [4] - Н.В. Гоголь "Ганц Кюхельгартен".  
> [5] - (фр.) "белая, чистая карта", неограниченные полномочия.


End file.
